


Art for Lights Flash (Red and Blue)

by DeancebraArt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeancebraArt/pseuds/DeancebraArt
Summary: Art for Lights Flash (Red and Blue)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sterek Reverse Quickie 2020





	Art for Lights Flash (Red and Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out the fic inspired by the art right here: [ "Lights Falsh (Red and Blue)" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457405)
> 
> [ "Check out the art on tumblr" ](https://deancebra-art.tumblr.com/post/634250910123589632/done-for-the-sterekreversebang-quickie-2020-and)

Police lights  



End file.
